one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Mouse vs Speedy Gonzales
Jerry Mouse vs Speedy Gonzales is Jamie261's first episode of his fanmade One Minute Melee series. It pits Jerry Mouse and Speedy Gonzales (the versions for his future game series called The Prey Squad) in a battle of chaos and antics. Description Two small, furry members of the Prey Squad duel it out to settle an argument over who fights Tom. Will Jerry outwit Speedy? Or is Speedy too fast for him? Opening 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Battle In the mousehole where the Prey Squad live, Jerry Mouse, his nephew Nibbles, cousin Muscles, Speedy Gonzales, Slowpoke Rodriguez, Tweety Bird, Charlie Ant and Jamie Mouse are having a share of food they stole from the kitchen, which is in Tom Cat's house. Speedy: I don't usually steal things as much as you do from cats, Jerry, but this is pretty sweet of you. Since Jerry can't speak, he gives Speedy the thumbs up. But as he praises Speedy for his positivity, he hears Tom approaching with his army. Tom is shown outside the hole, with a swatter in his hand. His army of cats and Blue Aardvark are waiting for them. Tweety notices the cats too. Tweety: I think I saw some puddy cats! Speedy: You did? Ok, everyone. Let's make a deal. Me and Slowpoke will face Sylvester and Tom, Charlie, Jamie and Tweety will face Butch and Meathead, Nibbles and Muscles will face Topsy and Jerry will face the aardvark. Deal? Everyone agrees, except Jerry. Jerry thinks he should face Tom instead, so he faces Speedy and shakes his head in disagreement. Since he can't speak, he takes a whiteboard and writes the following sentence onto it: "I thought I was the leader. Also, Tom is my biggest enemy of them all." Speedy: Sorry Jerry, but I'm the one who makes the decisions this time. Angered, Jerry tries to kick Speedy out, but Speedy easily dodges using his speed. Jamie: Jerry! What's wrong with you? Jamie holds the same whiteboard from earlier, but it says this instead: "I'm the captain. I make the decisions." Speedy: Well, brownie, you'll have to catch me first! Speedy proceeds to leg it, as Jerry tries to keep up. Tom tries to swat him, but misses. Speedy and Jerry chase each other, as Tom and the other predators watch in confusion. SPEED OR SMARTS? ENGAGE! Speedy and Jerry chase each other, climbing up onto the cabinet. 0:55 Jerry grabs a rolling pin, and tries to whack Speedy, but misses and falls onto the floor. Since he's only a cartoon character, he avoids injury, only to get attacked by Speedy zipping at him multiple times. Jerry gets shot into the air, and Speedy kicks him back down. Jerry slides across the floor, but regains his footing. 0:46 Jerry sees Speedy approaching, so he leaps out of the way. He grabs a table cloth, and as Speedy charges at him, Jerry whacks him with the table cloth, and follows this with a combo of cloth smacks, before wrapping Speedy in his tail and flinging him across the kitchen. 0:38 However, Speedy goes zooming back in Jerry's direction, and charges a kick through zipping past. Jerry sees Speedy and ducks, avoiding his attack. But little does he know Speedy coming back at him with the kick still charged. Speedy manages to kick Jerry right in the back, before realising a montage of kicks at him, pushing him back across the kitchen, and slamming a wall where the mousehole is. Jerry falls on his belly, and gets up. 0:26 Jerry sees Tom, who tries to swat him with the swatter, but fails. The mouse jumps up, kicks Tom in the eye, making him scream, stunning him and giving Jerry time to swipe his swatter. Jerry runs up to the charging Speedy, and charges up an attack with the swatter. The swatter attack and the charging Speedy collide. 0:16 Eventually, Jerry's charged attack overpowers Speedy, sending him flying backwards. Jerry finds the rolling pin he used earlier, and starts constantly whacking Speedy over and over again with it, smashing him into the wall with every whack. Eventually, Jerry whacks Speedy into the cupboards. 0:07 An injured Speedy gets back up, as Jerry charges at him with the rolling pin. Speedy gains stronger speed and charges at Jerry instantly, who counters with a similar charge attack with the rolling pin to the attack with the swatter. Their attacks collide, but this time, both Jerry and Speedy get knocked backwards. DOUBLE K.O! Speedy flies into the mousehole, whilst Jerry smashes into the wall. The other members who didn't see the fight look down at Speedy, thinking Jerry defeated him. Muscles: Seems like my cousin can take down speedsters like you. Speedy: Actually, I think no one took down anyone. Jerry comes in, looking beaten. He's covered in bruises, and has a nosebleed. He falls to his knees, and looks at Speedy with a sorry face. Speedy: I don't really fight anymore either. Come on, let's get you covered up. Speedy takes Jerry into a different room in the mousehole. Meanwhile, the other members leave the mousehole to confront the predators. Conclusion LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... ...A TIE! Polls Who did you want to win? Jerry Mouse Speedy Gonzales Tie Who did you think would win? Jerry Mouse Speedy Gonzales Tie Category:Boys Only themed fights Category:JamieOnTheWikis wrote these Category:"Warner Bros" themed fights Category:Fights that don't end in death Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees